


Yeosang Doesn’t Do This, Maybe He Should?

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cousins, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, THEY ARE COUSINS IN THIS, WHY DO I WRITE AT 3AM, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: Yeosang doesn’t do this.He doesn’t kiss random boys behind the counters of their summer jobs after closing.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kang Minhee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Yeosang Doesn’t Do This, Maybe He Should?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Read the tags for spoilers??? 
> 
> I don't edit at 3am. 
> 
> Lol, I'm sorry.

Yeosang doesn’t do this.

He doesn’t kiss random boys behind the counters of their summer jobs after closing.

He doesn’t let himself give into the strong press of a thigh between his own.

Yet, that’s exactly what he’s doing.

Making out with a cute college boy, Minhee, who looks more like a model than a goofy, ice cream parlour server. Hands holding tentatively at Minhee’s shoulders, fingers soft where they’ve slipped past the collar of his shirt - unintentionally…

The boy has a few inches in height on him but Yeosang stays pliant as their lips continue to meet, tall thigh slipping forward, finally making Yeosang squirm as he makes contact. Minhee keens slightly, lips falling open, drawing the elder closer, hot breath tingly like crackling leaves. Yeosang tilts his head, completely caught up in the moment, moulding their mouths together.

“Ah— hyung,” Minhee whines right into his mouth.

This snatches Yeosang’s attention, he pushes away, locking eyes with the boy - who looks rather adorable with huge orbs and pinkening cheeks.

_“How old are you?”_

The boy’s parted mouth purses, lower lip chewed between cute teeth. Yeosang dares to ask him to once more. Which Minhee answers to with tilted brows, “2002...”

_Holy shit._

The ‘college boy’ that Yeosang assumed he was is not even in his last year of high-school...

“You— How old do you think I am?” Yeosang asks, tone raising, hands twisting at his sides, unable to read the tall stance, blocking his exit.

“I— You’re a college student... Kang Yeosang.” Minhee admits, looking to the floor, shoulders raised, “Our parents know each other…”

Yeosang highly doubts this, surely he’d remember a bleach-blonde teenager with a chummy smile and long-ass legs.

“I’m your Aunt Hyoheon’s son...”

Aunt...

What...?

_Holy fucking shit._

Yeosang nearly hits the boy in the stomach, he hadn’t seen his Aunt in years and she didn’t have a kid he could remember - always choosing to hang out at his friend's places in his older years.

“I was always studying so I didn’t go to any family things if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“So... you knew? And still—“ 

“Well, it’s raining and past closing so why not?”

“Why not? _We’re fucking related_!” Yeosang buries fingers through his hair, tugging. _This cannot be real._ He definitely did not just make out with a minor who is also his fucking cousin.

“We’re both guys what could go wrong?” Minhee adds with a shrug, wringing his hands together.

“ _A lot_. A lot of things could go wrong. You are a minor!”

“Oh, so you were thinking about doing more than kiss?” Minhee tilts his head with wide eyes, looking innocent rather than mocking.

“That’s not what I— you know that’s not what I meant.” Yeosang scolds, pointing an accusatory finger - it had been the younger who initiated all contact that wasn’t kissing… not that it made him unaccountable in the slightest… but damn if Yeosang is going to accept that he totally made a move on a minor, who also happens to be his goddamn cousin.

“Relax, hyung. We probably won’t see each other again... for a few years at least. Nobody will know...” Minhee, the sneaky bastard that he is, cups the elder’s face like it's a delicate flower. Suddenly his height is frustrating rather than sweet and boyish.

“Just relax. Nobody will know...” he closes his eyes and leans closer.

Don’t ask Yeosang why he just flutters his eyelashes shut and lets his lips be pressed against, hands curling at the younger’s sides.

“Hyung, I really like you.” Minhee mouths against the corner of the elder’s lips.

“Don’t talk just for the sake of it.” Yeosang pouts, eyes scrunched closed.

Minhee pulls back, admiring the tan complexion of the other, dragging a finger across his deep eyelid, “You’re really pretty.”

Yeosang’s lips press into a firm line, that’s what his friends call him to tease him.

“And you’re not.” Yeosang sticks his tongue out, looking like an adorable puppy.

Minhee snorts, lips quirking at the corners, “It stopped raining.” True to his words, it’s now clear, shining with late afternoon sun. “Your house is right around the corner right? I’ll walk you home.”

Yeosang nods okay and Minhee asks him to wait while he does a final wipe down, changes and locks up. They walk side by side in silence, Minhee swaggering along, suddenly appearing about 3 years younger in his striped sweater and fitting jeans.

“Are you worried, hyung?”

“I don’t get how you’re so nonchalant about this...”

“All’s well that ends well,” Minhee says as he knocks at the door.

“Kang Yeosang, you’re late— oh? Minhee-yah?” His Mother looks mildly surprised, “Hyoheon mentioned you were around.” She smiles, looking down to where Minhee is holding firmly around her son’s hand. “I didn’t know you two were close?”

“We’re not—"

“Of course. We’re cousins after all.” Minhee leans forward, managing to twist their hands into a comfortable hold.

The younger is ushered inside and asked to dinner, which he politely declines, claiming he’s expected home.

Yeosang waits by the door as Minhee ties his shoes.

“Well, I had fun. Come visit me sometime.” Minhee leans forward to lay a chaste kiss on the elder’s soft cheek, right beside his ear. The elder clasps his face in surprise, the younger grinning like a bandit, waving as he dashes off.

“Bye, hyung.”

Yeosang can't bring himself to yell back a formality, but his face settles into a smile. 

_Bye Minhee._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry,,,,
> 
> Fighting^^


End file.
